


Bad Little Boy and the Good Little Girl

by BuffyDuh



Series: Teen Wolf Howl-A-Long [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Grumpy Derek, Song fic, forced singing, lazy stiles, magic made them confess feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyDuh/pseuds/BuffyDuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad little boy. That's what you're acting like. I really don't buy That you're that kind of guy. Good little girl, Always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, But you're spending the night with me.</p><p>Or</p><p>While searching for fairy traps they activate one, forcing them to waltz while confessing their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Little Boy and the Good Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> They song is Good Little Girl/Bad Little Boy from adventure time. It was originally going to be a steter fic but I changed it to sterek.

Stiles stood in the forest, stuck with the only Derek Hale. The guy she once, guilty, accuse dof murdering his sister. They were stooping about the forest looking for traps the new neighbors, who happened to be blood thirsty faries, placed. The sun was worryingly close to set as she stopped and lent against a tree. 

"Stiles" Derek groaned. "It isn't resting time."

"Says the guy with werewolf stamina!" Stiles panted, then pointed to herself. "Fragile, tired, human here!"

Derek signed and started pacing, Stiles finally caught her breath and started walking. Another hour went by looking for mushroom circles and werid symbols before they headed back towards Stiles' jeep. 

"That was a waste of four hours!" Stiles said flabbergasted. "Let's not do this again!" 

As Stiles was at the door of his jeep, Derek close behind him, he noticed a few mushrooms. "Derek, ere these here earlier?"

Derek backed away to look around the field surrounding the jeep, a ring of newly planted mushroom clusters. "Fuck!" Derek groaned, eyes flashing. Stiles knew that in a few seconds the spell would activate, she sighed. "Why me?"She thought. "Always me!"

As if they were in an musical music started. "Fuck no." She thought. "Don't Buffy me!"

Derek's mouth opened and he sang " Good little girl, Always picking a fight with me." Derek walked closer to her and took her hands. Stiles no longer in control of hard body took his as well. They were waltsing. "You know that I'm bad, But you're spending the night with me."

"What... do you want... from my world?" Derek's eyes flashed red as he tried to fight the enchantment. "You're a good little girl."

Completely lost on how this spell even works, Stiles was forced to sing. "Bad little boy." Stiles blushed. "That's what you're acting like. I really don't buy That you're that kind of guy."

Realising she was singing the truth, she also tried to fight the spell, even as the stiftly waltz in circles. "And... if you are... Why do you want to hang out with me?"

Derek suddenly had her against a nearby tree. He sang again, " Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night, I'm out killing Sending everyone running like children? I know why you're mad at me. I got demon eyes" His eyes flashed again, "and they're looking right through your anatomy, Into your deepest fears. Baby, I'm not from here, I'm from the Nightosphere. To me, you're clear" Derek licked his lips, "transparent. You've got a thing for me, girl. It's apparent." 

Derek and Stiles were chest to chest breathing hard and Stiles was sure Derek was going to kiss her before the waltzing started again. Stiles was blushing and Derek wouldn't looking her in the eye. After a few more minutes of waltzing the music they were forced to dance to faded into silence.

They immediately stepped away from each other. Derek was looking at everything that wasn't her and Strikes don't stop wiping her sweat palms on her jeans. She kicked the dirt with her shoe and cleared she throat.

"I should- Well, we should leave. I was gonna give you a ride and um, if you want I -" Derek was now staring at her with an unreadable expression. He the shrugged and walked to the passager door.

They drove like they had spent most of the day, in silence until they got to Derek's loft. She turned to face him and looked in his eyes. Were those just words to him or the truth like it was for her? Did he notice her attraction to him? She looked down from him and with a sudden rush of adrenallen, she kissed him.

Stiles had definitely kissed before, the preteen days with Scott counted for something and Heather had made out with Stiles before her demise but they weren't Derek. He kissed back fiercely, slipping his tongue in her mouth. He then growled and pulled away.

" Did you think I was lying? I said I'm evil without even trying. Already dead so I'm not scared of dying." Derek said looking again every where but Stiles. Stiles knew he was singing instead of being a normal person with words because it was sthe only way he would survive this. She kissed him again same passion as before but with more confidence.

Somehow Stiles ended up saddled Derek's lap, as he nipped at her throat. She groaned. "Slow down, you bad little boy." She joked. "This girls father is the sheriff."

"Stiles, I'm a 24 years old, I'm a riddle" Derek said still rhyming. He the groung her hips down to his. "Bad little boy, yes, I'm bad, but not so little" Stiles scoffed and kissed him again, glad she could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta'd so comment any mistakes so I can fix them. I always write my stories at midnight, so there might be a lot.


End file.
